You're late
by steadyasbella94
Summary: kate is kidnaped in twilight. They think shes dead, or alive, or watch her die? years latter a bruised and bloody women shows up at Zivas door. she wont speak,and pregnant? abby sees her and know her name. how does she know ziva? rape and death.
1. FINE

"You're Late"

**Just cuz I'm posting this it doesn't mean I'm stopping **_**the good he bad and the baby.**_** I just lost the next five chapters to it and I'm working on getting them back. but meanwhile I'll be writing this.**

**I don't own NCIS or anything else I happen to write about in this story, unless I myself create them. And I know the first few chapters are short but i stopped were i had to for each of them.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

_The scalpel is in my hand, I bring my arm up, ready to stab the unnamed terrorist. Then I look him in the eyes and halt everything. "Ah. Catlin, why did you not stab me?" he is looking me in the eyes._

_But after those few seconds, that felt like forever he grabs the scaple, flips me around, and looks to ducky. "Dr. Mallard, what do you say I show Agent Todd here what it is she should have done?"_

_The older man just eyes our captor, and says nothing until the cold metal is brought to my through. "No! She's done nothing!" _

_"Did she not just pull a knife on me?" I can here the smile in his voice. but that is soon forgotten, as I feel the warmth of my own blood flow down my neck, and soak my shirt as it pools on my chest before I felt the pain of the cut. "Goodbye, Catlin." Gerald's shooter, and my killer whispers in my ear._

_I look to the knowelagable doctor with pleading, yet apologetic eyes, and try to talk but nothing comes out. So I try even harder and it barley comes out a whisper. "I'm sorry Ducky." and everything is black._

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

I hear a whimper, but continue with filling out my paper work. That is until I hear McGee, and DiNozzo "Yeah, you do that. But when she kills you, don't say I didn't warn you, McDeathwish."

McGee gives in "Fine, but I still don't think us its right to let her have a nightmare when we could easily wake her..."

He is cut off when Kate says "I'm sorry Ducky." and takes a few deep breaths before shooting awake.

At first DiNozzo, McGee, and I all freeze, while Kate is trying to remember where she is, as she looks afraid. She soon sighs in relief, but settles on embarrassment as she sees her teammates looking at her.

"You okay, Kate?" I ask my only female agent.

"Um... Yeah I'm fine."

DiNozzo starts laughing out loud as if he has just heard the funniest thing ever said. So everyone else in the bullpen, me included, give him looks that say 'what the hell is wrong with you?' He soon fined our stares and explains himself. "For once Kate, I'll have to agree with you. You are, freaked-out, insecure, neurotic, and most of all, emotional." he gives her one of his famous DiNozzo smiles.

McGee rolls his eyes, and gets back to work and I do the same, as Kate says "Thanks, Tony." dryly.

I finish up with the forum I was filling out, and lift my head "Go home. I'll see you Monday." all three of the agents freeze, waiting for me to change my mind. "GO!" I say more forcefully. They all stand so fast I think their chairs are gonna fall over.

"Night, boss!" Tony yells halfway to the elevator.

"Good night, boss. See you Monday." McGee says grabbing his coat.

"Good night, Gibbs" Kate says rounding her desk. And they all get in the elevator together, but I can't help the feeling in my gut, that my team will never be the same, as it was not twenty minutes ago.


	2. GDJP APG

**I do not own NCIS but I do own t-swizzle's speak now cd. **

**And just so you know things may get a bit graphic in latter chapters. So if you want stop here so you aren't addicted to it by then. (Some ones full of themselves.)**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Tony, Tim, and I all walked down to the garage together, and I realize I left my PDA in my desk. I stop walking and say "Hey, I'm gonna head back up I forgot my life line, my PDA is still in my desk." I tell the two men that have now stopped walking also.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" asks the always polite McGee.

I shake my head "No, its okay, this will only take a minute." I tell them. "Go on home."

"If you're sure?" Tony asks with a look that says that he'll stay and wait.

"Yup. I'm sure."

"Okay."

"Alright" Both Tony and Tim say at the same time. And I start walking back to the elevator.

Once I'm at the doors, and hit the up button the doors open. Gibbs steps out "Everything okay Kate?" asks the team leader.

"Uh-huh I lust forgot my PDA." I shrugged "Are you going home?"

"Nope. Coffee." and he starts walking away as the doors close.

After I got my PDA I came back to the parking garage, and I get in my car. I start my car and I'm about 1/3 of the way home when I feel it. I feel the cold metal against my neck, just like I had in my dream almost half an hour ago. And the voice that has haunted me since I had first heard it all those months go, in autopsy. "Hello, Catlin. Nice evening, is it not?"

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting in my coffin putting on a fresh coat of my favorite, black nail polish and I hear my cell phone go off for a text, which reads:

_GDJP APG_

What does that mean? And why did Kate send me this weird and cryptic message at 11:23 at night? Maybe it's some super secret phrase! Or maybe something hinky's going on! Hmm... I'll just call her in the morning, or ask her when I see her on Monday.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I carefully and silently take my cell out and text Abby, the only person I think can figure out my message. And if I get the chance I'll give her more info. But knowing Ari Haswari, he'll take my cell and I won't get another chance for a while. And I don't want to lose my window of opportunity. (Sorry if my spelling sucks) And I start to pray Abby will make sence of it, before it's too late. But, I also press the record button on my phone in hopes Gibbs might be able to find it.

"Go to your apartment," Demands, my once again captor. Once in the parking lot he gets out of the car, and tells me to do same. So I do as I'm told and start to walk to my building, but as I get to the door "Give me your sig sour, please, Catlin." if I didn't know better I would say he asks, nicely.

I Hand the terrorist my NCIS issued weapon, and he smiles. "You're cell phone also, Catlin." I unclip my cell from the loop next to my left, front pocket.

"Happy?" I ask

"For now." we start to walk to the second floor, where I live, "Okay Catlin, why don't you go pack some clothing and anything else you'll want." says the half Israeli, as he takes the battery out, and tosses the shell of my phone on the kitchen counter.

I get to my bedroom and I hear the bastard say "Oh, and Catlin. Just as I did with your sig sour, I also confiscated your personal weapon. When I searched your home this morning." he tells me calmly.

"Sneaky, bastard." I mutter  
I can hear him smiling "What was that Catlin?"

"Why were you in my house?" I ask him changing the topic at hand.

Ari just shrugs, as he goes back to messing with my front door. So I focus on the task at hand, and start to go through my drawers. As I start to pack my socks, I look at the bottom of the drawer and see something I haven't seen in years. My dad gave it to me about fifteen years ago, and it's probably been in the bottom of my sock drawer for the last ten. My little blue pocket knife.


	3. Little blue knife

**If I owned I would be a much much happier person.*sniff* *sniff***

**But hey good news; I got my iPod working so now I'm also back to working on **_**the good the bad and the baby.**_** My story on twilight so if you like twilight check it out and tell me what you think, of either story.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

"Could you take this suite case out to the hall for me? I need to get my necklace my mom gave me." I ask the kidnapping, terrorist in my living room. Wow just thinking that sentence is messed up.

He does as I ask, and when he's done he comes back to my room. "See Catlin. Was it so hard to be nice?" he asks with the same smile as always.

I bring up the little, blue knife, and say. "Yeah, it kinda is hard to be nice to a terrorist who has kidnapped me for the third time and is trying to kill my boss!" I make sure to avoid his eyes this time, as I stab the man in the shoulder, as I should have all those months ago. "Dimmit! Catlin, let go of the knife." He orders. But I don't, I do the opposite and twist it. "Ahhh!"

He takes out his own, longer, recently sharpened blade. The same as he had against my neck in my car, and with as much force as I've ever seen him use. He pushes the knife into and through my right arm. As it goes in my arm I can hear, and feel the blade hit my bone, and go through it, with a sickening snap.

"AHHH!" I let go of my small weapon. And with my left, uninjured arm punch him square in the face. And so we begin to struggle, but even if I was full health I'm not sure I could take him. But I hold my own until he gets me to the floor, then the knife, which is still in my arm, gets pulled out, by my captor. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I scream even louder then the first time.

"Alright," he tells me. "I thought we were starting to get along. But now I see we need to do this the hard way." Ari takes out a set of hand cuffs. And roughly pulls my hands behind my back as, I look around and see the mess we just made.

My once nice coffee table is now in a million splinters; a lamp is shattered and, must have cut one of us, if not both. There is a lot of blood around it. But at the moment the only thing I can feel is the whole through my arm. But as I'm looking I see a hell of a lot of blood and the way my arm is bleeding I'd say most of it is mine.

Ari pulls me up by my bleeding arm, and I whimper as I hold in my tears as he says "Try something like that again, and I won't be nearly as gentile. And pulls me to, what I assume is his car.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

It's 3:34 in the morning, and it's been 4 hours, and 11 minutes, since I received Kate's hinky message. All I've done is laid in my coffin and think of the possibilities of what it could mean. It's a text so I'm working on different phrases and my best ones so far are:

Good Day Jumping Pickles At Parking Garage

Ghosts Don't Judge People All People Gloat

And

God Doesn't Joke Pinocchio Aren't Pillows Great

In other words I've got nothing! GDJP APG._ GDJP APG. __GDJP APG!_ "Ahh... Kate, I hate you!" I said to my empty appartment. I get out of my coffin and grab my cell as I start to pace around my room. I dial my best friends' cell number, thinking if she answers great, but if she doesn't I'll just try again in the morning, when she'll be awake.

"Ahhh...Okay Kate." I say into the phone after the beep as Kate's voice tells me to. "I need you to call me, back as soon as you get this. If you don't I'll got mad, mad I tell you. Then I will hate you, and kill you. Well not really, cuz I love you to much. But I will go insane and now I can't sleep so..." I'm cut off by another beep and so I stop my rambling.

I plug my phone back into the charger, and lay back down, once I shut the lid of my coffin, I close my eyes again. But all I see are different sizes and colors of the same letters, over, and over, and over again.


	4. long rides, and parties

**I love NCIS but I don't own them, sadly. :( But I would love them for Christmas.**

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I look to the middle of the dash, where the clock is and see that it's only 5:48. It has been about seven hours since Ari has held the knife to my through, in my own car, I might add.

About six and a half hours since, our little brawl in my living room and that is how long I've been sitting in this car. With the one person in this world I can't stand, witch is also, how long my hands have been hand cuffed in a very, painful way.

My right arm I know is broken but, I can do nothing to relieve the pain. It is also bleeding, not as much as it was, but more than I'd like it to. But I don't _want_ it to bleed at all, but it is so I'm trying to keep my mind off of the pain and the blood.

So I've been thinking. Thinking about Abby, and _if_ or _when_ she'll figure out my message. Thinking about Gibbs, and _when,_ not _if_ Gibbs will figure out I'm missing. Thinking about Tony, and what movie references' he'll use when he thinks I'm late on Monday. Thinking about Tim, and how hard, the youngest of the team would take it if I don't come home. Thinking about Ducky, and his long, but sometimes interesting stories.

But as I'm thinking, I remember that my sister, brother-in-law, and, niece are supposed to be at my apartment in a few hours. Oh god, please don't let them see my apartment that way. I want someone to learn that I've been kidnapped but not them, Rose is only six, and all that blood!

But I can't stay thinking about that for long, because things are starting to get fuzzy. And I'm starting to feel a bit dizzy. The blood loss is getting to me, I can feel it. I start to fade and now nothing.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Seven hours and fifty seven, minutes. Seven hours and fifty eight, minutes. Seven hours and fifty nine, minutes. "Eight hours!" I say out loud, as the clock turns to 7:23.

At five this morning I told myself I had to wait until 7:23 to call and ask tony to help me with the hinky message. I pick up my cell phone that I've been looking at for the last hour. I hit the 4 button on my phone; next I press the send button. "DiNozzo." groggily answered the senior field agent.

"Well good morning to you too, Tony." I say but don't give him time to reply. "Anyway! Tony, did Kate text you at 11:23 last night? Cuz I can't understand it" I tell the sleepy investigator.

There is no noise at his end for a few seconds, but he says "Um... No, no texts from Kate, and call her, I_ was_ asleep." he tells me annoyed.

"Tony, I did call Kate!" I exclaim. "And she didn't answer! Tony, she won't answer her cell, or home, I'm kinda getting worried."

Tony sighs but says "Okay, how about I come over and help you figure out this hinky message. And if by, I don't know... say at one, after we order a pizza, we'll go to her place?"

I nod but remember he can't see me "Yeah, okay. Ohh! And I'll call Timmy and see if he wants to help. Three heads are better than two!"

"Abby?"

"Yes, Tony?" I counter.

"Do we have to invite probie?"

"Of course Tony. We love McGee, why not?" I ask the movie buff

"He's just... just so boring" he tells me.

"Whatever I'm still gonna call him." I tell him "Just be here by 8:30. Cuz I've been up all night trying to work out this hinky text. And all I have is, jumping pickles, people judged by ghosts, and god jokes by Pinocchio."

There's a pause before he says "Okaaaaay...I'll be there soon." and I almost hang up when I here him say "Oh and Abby!"

"Yeah?"

"No more caff-pows before bed." he hangs up.


	5. lies?

**Me "I own NCIS" **

**Kate raises her eye brows and tilts her head upward "what?"**

**Me but all sad and mumbling "or I might not sorta kind, okay I never have but I want to."**

**Kate shakes her head at me "was that so hard?"**

**Me "yes, yes it was!" I throw my hands in the air and stomp away.**

**Abby's P.O.V. An hour after last chapter**

"Yay! Tim you're here!" I hug the newest member of our little family.

"Yeah welcome to the 'Kate is ignoring us so let's figure out her cryptic message' party, probalitious." Tony says with fake enthusiasm. I glare at him.

"So, what _is_ this cryptic message anyway?" McGee goes strait for the goods.

Tony thinks it's a good time to say more. "Well apparently from what I've been told it says something along the lines of, and quote.'Jumping pickles, ghosts that judge each other, and pinicho telling god joke' unquote." he rambles further "But I doubt that, I mean it's Kate and that just isn't her. So Abby, you are nuttier than a fruit cake. Why is it called a fruit cake its got nuts...Ow!" Tony yells as I give him a well deserved Gibbs like slap to the back of the head.

Everyone was silent so I decide to answer McGee's' question."GDJP APG." I got weird looks from both of the men in my living room.

Tony points to me, and looks at Tim. "See McPartier, fruit cake." he states.

I roll my eyes "The text GDJP APG. That is the hinky message Kate sent me." Looks of recognition cross both of the guys faces'

Timmy rubs his hands together and speaks. "So what have you tried?"

"Well Tim, I've tried a few phrases as Tony told you. But I also tried the opposite letters of the alphabet. Do you know what I mean?" I ask

Tim nods his head. "Yeah, I think so."

"But all I got with that is TWQK ZKT, soooo... I'm getting nowhere." I tell my guys and hand them each a pen and paper.

"Well let's get crackin'." Tony tells us.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

Finally its 11 o'clock, he pulls into a motel parking lot, gets out of the car, and runs in to do what I assume is to check in. While he's in I start to pay better atention to the radio, and _Because of you_ starts to play and I cant help but think how messed up I am right now.

But _he_ comes back to the car "Put this on." he demands. I try to put the coat over my shoulders but it's impossible. Ari sees my struggle so helps me, then he starts dragging me to a room by my right arm.

When we get in the room he checks the bathroom, before he uncuffs me, and says. "Hurry." I go in rubbing my wrists, and before I 'go' I look around under the sink, and anywhere else I can think of, for something to pick the lock of the handcuffs that I know will be in my future. "Hurry up, Catlin. I am tired.' my captor says to me.

"Okay." I do as I'm told and I open the door. "Go to the bed, now, Catlin." he tells me. And I do "Now lay down. Hands above your head." the terrorist orders. I don't move, and he looks me in the eyes, he can tell I'm afraid of what might happen. "I will not touch you, yet. Catlin." He assures.

Yet._ Yet,_ he said yet. I don't miss that part, but I do lay down Knowing that he wouldn't hurt me. _Yet. _Because of all the times I've been with him, he hasn't lied to me. Yet.


	6. burning

**I'm starting to think I'm related to a fictional character. It's 4:30 in the afternoon and I'm on my, I think, eighth cup of coffee, and I'm calm. But Gibbs isn't real so, either I'm nuts or I'm related to Lorelei Gilmore, but now that I think about it, she isn't real either. Damn!**

** Oh yaeh, I own nada.**

** Warning: And this part is kinda sad but it is the best way to do the story. I'm sorry pretend little girl I make get killed. *tears hit the key board* I had many ideas but this is the only way I could get the story line I wanted. If you lived. The whole Story would be wrong. *sniffle* *more tears***

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

"Daddy, what if she isn't home?" asks Rose anxiously.

Alice, hands me a key. "Well that is why she gave us a key." I tell the six year old, digging in her purse.

My wife looks in her purse and pulls out, what Rose is looking for. "Is this what you're looking for?" she hands our daughter the camcorder.

"Thanks mommy!" she says as she hugs her mother, and I knock on the door. No answer, so I pull out the key and Rose says "Ready, setty, and action!" She pushes a button on the camera.

I turn the key and hear the click of the lock. I push open the door, and I'm shocked. We all take a step into the apartment. "Somebody call 911!" I yell as I see the home of my sister-in-law. Glass is every where, and a lot of the furniture is overturned, and broken, but the worse is the blood.

"Rose, baby, close your eyes I don't want you to see mommy this way." I tell the little girl, as my wife walk further into the living room, crying.

But all of a sudden, I see a flash, and hear the KABOOM! I feel so much pain. Black. Nothing.

**McGee's P.O.V.**

We have been working since 8:30, and it's now 12:30. And we still have nothing, so everyone is getting nervous, because we can't get a hold of Kate and all we have to go on is the text message that, as far as I can tell means nothing.

My phone rings, "McGee." I answer not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"I need you, Abby, and DiNozzo, to come in. tell Abby to go straight to her lab, you, and DiNozzo meet me at the van." Gibbs hangs up.

I look to Abby, and Tony "Gibbs wants us in."

Abby looks at me funny "How did he know we're together?" Tony asks

"Tony don't you know?" she smiles "Gibbs is magic." she says as if it were a fact.

Tony grabs a slice of pizza and we all walk out to our cars. And we all start our drives to NCIS.

Tony and I get in the truck and Gibbs starts the drive. "So boss what we got?" Tony asks.

"Bomb went off."

"Why us?" I ask.

"The LEOs found an NCIS cap at the scene." Gibbs says "Has anyone heard from Kate?" asks the older man.

"Not since last night, she sent Abby a weird text message." Tony tells boss and he just nods.

Not fifteen minutes later we're at the crime scene. We walk up the apartment, and there's this sinking feeling in my stomach. I look to Tony and can tell, he feels the same way I do. "Boss." Tony says.

Gibbs looks to me then Tony "I know Tony, me too." We all walk in and smell the burnt flesh in the apartment. I see the firs body and I can't tell if the person was male or female. "McGee evidence, DiNozzo photos." Gibbs orders and starts to look around.

The second body is a child I'm not sure, but I think she is a girl because of the purse still clutched in her tinny hand. I look around the body after collecting the purse, I find a burnt video camera.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

The lab is empty just me and my, babies, oh and my newly bought caff-pows. And with nothing to do I start to play on my phone, in hopes to clear my mind a little bit.

As I play I'm looking at my phone's buttons, and I see it. Just because she sent the letter she did doesn't mean that's what she meant. So I get a pen and paper and write this out.

_ G-4 D-3 J-5 P-7 A-2 P-7 G-4_

_ 4-GHI 3-DEF 5-JKL 7-PQRS 2-ABC 7-PQRS 4-GHI_

I write gown all of the possible letters in order, and I get it. I know what Kate sent me, and why she won't answer her phone. No. No! _NO!_


	7. HELP ARI

**Okay I've been working on home work and studding for my S.A.T.s all day. And my back hurts! **

** So other than a back and head ach I own ****Zippo.**

**Weird I'm sitting in my living room and watching a movie with Sasha Alexander. (Catlin Todd.) In the movies always a small part, I wish she would get big in the movies, I love her.**

**Tony's P.O.V.**

My cell beeps three times to tell me I have a text, I open it and my heart sinks. "Boss." McGee and I say at the same time.

"Now is not the time McIdiot, Abby figured out the hinky text." I tell both Gibbs and McGee. McGee falls silent, and Gibbs looks to me.

"Well you gonna tell us or what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks in his own Gibbsy way.

"Yeah, uh. Well, it says" I swallow the lump in my through and go on "Help Ari." both of the men I tell this news to be shocked. I can tell by McGee's stunned face and the frozen features on his face.

Gibbs recovers first "Dimmit! Okay, DiNozzo go find out who lives here." he finishes, when a ringing comes from the bed room.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

Oh god! No. God no. Please let me be wrong on this, please. What should I do? Ah-hah I know, I pick up my cell and call her cell again. Nothing. I call her home phone again and keep repeating 'pick up' in my head almost knowing she won't, but the phone is answered.

Before the person on the other end of the line even have a chance to say a greeting. "Oh my god! Kate are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you? You know Gibbs'll kill him if he laid a hand on you. Kate, talk to me!" I demand.

"Abby?" That was not the voice I wanted, no needed, to hear.

I shake my head "No Gibbs! If this is your sick twisted version of a joke, please stop." I cry. Tears start to run down my face and my make-up runs with them.

I know Gibbs wouldn't do this. But deep down I am wishing, and hoping that he was messing with me and Kate is standing next to him listening to me babble with a smile on her face. And not god only knows were with a terrorist.

"I'm sorry, Abby. There..."

I cut off the man at the other side of the line, "No, Gibbs. Saying sorry is a sign of weakness. You can't say that." I tell him.

"Okay, Abby. But you do need to know we'll have a bit of things for you to go through." he informs me.

I suck in a breath. "Gibbs are you at the explosion?" I ask already knowing the answer.

**Ducky's P.O.V.**

"How was I supposed to know? You had the map Dr. Mallard!" says my young assistant. As we walk down the hall, I feel as though I have been here before and don't know when, or why.

I nod my head as to end the conversation, and we walk in to the crime scene. When we walk in I Hear Jethro say "Yeah we are." in a gentle voice.

"Oh dear." I say with dread dripping in my voice.

"What is it duck?" Jethro asks me.

I don't want to tell him this knowing he will become too involved if I do. "A child."

Young Timothy sensed the atmosphere and thinks it is a good time for a subject change. "Ah... Boss, before Tony left I found a video camera. When we get it to the lab Abby might be able to get some footage off of it." He informs his boss

I walk over to the third body and can determine that she is in fact female, unlike the body closest to the door. And as I'm about to tell this too Jethro, Anthony comes walking in with a face that say he is about to tell us all, something horrid.

He slowly makes his way to where, Gibbs and myself are standing. "Gibbs." the young man says almost despite for him to understand. By now Tim has joined us and looks just a confused as I feel.

"It's _her _apartment." Jethro says as if he already knew.

I look to the oldest agent for an explanation, he locks eyes with me and tells me, why I know this apartment. "Catlin Todd."

___***flashback***_

___I was on my way to pick Catlin up from the store, because when she called she had said when she went to the car, all four tiers were cut and someone had scratched the paint._

_ "Thanks Ducky." The young woman had told me as I helped her with putting her bags in my car._

_ "Any time Catlin." I say._

_ We had made small talk on the way to her home, but once I pulled up to where she directed I get out and go to the back where the bag were. "Here I'll help you." I told the agent._

_ She shook her head. "Oh you don't have too, I'll get it. You've helped so much already." I already had three of the six bags and was walking to the building._

_ She had gotten the rest of her load and followed me until we reached her door, "Why don't you stay for a little bit and I'll get us some tea?" _

_ "Catlin, that sounds lovely." I told her._

_***End Flashback***_

Not half an hour latter the police had recovered the boys who had damaged her car. But now I'm in her home and nothing is the same, there is no color, it is all black. No life, just death, and with that thought came the realization that Catlin may be the body laying not three feet away from me.


	8. Is it agent Todd?

**Yay! I have a new favorite hat it says "bite me" (My fav. saying)**

** I don't own.**

** Oh... and Abby's part gets a tad bit depressing. Sorry again to the fake little, now dead girl.**

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

I told Ducky and McGee it is Kate's apartment. And as soon as that was done I kicked it into gear, I'm in the kitchen, looking around the sink area and out of the corner of my eye I see it.

A burnt cell phone, Kate's burnt cell phone. I bag and tag it, as I'm on my way to give the new evidence to McGee I heard Palmer talking to Ducky. "Alright Mr. Palmer, help me load these bodies."

Palmer hurries over to Ducky "Yes Dr. Mallard." I almost keep going until I hear Palmer speak again. "Doctor, do you think the female body is agent Todd?" I close my eyes.

Ducky sighs. "I hope not, but it is her home. But who are the other two? A man and a child, a little girl."

"Sounds like a family." says the young assistant.

A family? Does Kate have a family? She dates, maybe she's divorced. But if so why was the ex here? To get or drop off the kid maybe?

I see McGee and hand him the cell. "Here is that all of it?" I ask McGee as DiNozzo walks toward us.

"Yeah, boss we should have every thing. I found a pocket knife, and another one with a blade about six inches' long." McGee tells me.

I nod "Let's go"

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I'm hugging, and talking to Bert. "Tell me she's gonna be okay, Bert."

"I'm not Bert, but I can tell you, she's gonna be okay, Abby." Tim says walking in to labby with an evidence box. He sees me looking at the box and tells me. "We have a camcorder, two purses, a cell phone, two knifes, whatever was left of the bomb, and what ever they were wearing when they died." He tells me as he pulls each bag out.

I nod as I put Bert back and go to the evidence box. "Okay Timmy, you work on the camera, and I'll go through the purses." I tell him but I can tell he isn't fooled and so I ask him "Is it Kate?"

He looks me in the eyes and tells the truth "I hope not."

I nod. As I get to work, Tim walks the computer with the camera in his gloved hand. I put a pair of the latex gloves, and then take the first bag, the bigger of the two. I open the zip lock like bag it's in and unzip the purse itself. First I pull out another cell phone; it's black but is still working.

The next thing I pull out is a wallet; I open it to find no real credit cards, just gift cards, about $180 in cash, and about six pictures. But I ignore those until I am done with the rest.

After that I pull out, some floss, a small pack of baby wipes and the last and most memorable is a silver pendent like thing. It's no bigger than a quarter, but in an oval shape, with an angel coming out of it and at the bottom in small lettering it says "My Angel Rosalie"

"What?" McGee asks.

I shake my head and say "Nothing."

He walks up behind me, and looks over my shoulder "Rosalie? Do you think it's her name?"

I shrug "I'm not sure." I tell the man as I inspect it further. And turn it around so I can inspect the back of the pendent.

"How old did you say the little girl was?" I ask the agent as I turn to face him.

"I don't know six or seven. Why?'

"On the back the year says 1997." I tell the MIT grad.

He looks thoughtful for a few seconds before saying "Well we'll have to ask Ducky." and he turns around walking back to the computer, where he's trying to recover the footage from the camera.

That's all I find other then a small, half melted, hair brush, and a digital camera. I take out the memory card and hand it to Timmy. "Hey can you look at this too?"

"I will as soon as I'm done here."

So I go to the next, smaller purse, which upon further inspection I see used to be pink with some of the Disney princesses' on the front.

I reach in and pull out a semi burn, Belle book, a small doll, and a now black baby blanket. That's all I find in that purse.

I look at all the thing I've pulled out of either purse, and see the wallet. I remember I didn't' look at the pictures, I pick up the wallet and open it. But I don't get a chance to look "Hey, Abby?" I place the burnt wallet back in the table, and look to Jimmy.

"Yes Jimmy?" I ask

"Dr. Mallard has the little girls DNA sample. Here" He hands me the vile of blood "He said to be careful there isn't much Blood left. Oh and he should have the mans blood soon."

"Okay. Thanks Jimbo." He gives me a weird look but get to the elevator.

"Alright, let's find out who you are." I say to the vile as I turn on one of my many machines.


	9. Mommy?

**Okay so either in this chapter or the next I have a twist that make thee team start to wonder if it is Kate in the morgue. *similes evilly* **

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

I walk into autopsy, where this whole mess had started months ago. "Hey duck whata you got?" I ask

Ducky looks at me and says "Well I can tell you that the little girl was closest the bomb when it went off. You can tell by the pattern of the burn in comparison to the others."

I look to him "That all you got Duck?"

He nods sadly "For now, anyway. Abby should be getting the males DNA now, seeing as I sent Mr. Palmer up just before you came down here."

Palmer comes into the room as I make my way to the elevator. "Agent Gibbs?" I look to him. "Um... Abby wants you in her lab." I nod and make my way to get her a caff-pow knowing she'll need one by now.

**Tony's P.O.V.**

I've been doing any thing I can since we left the crime scene, and it isn't much, I put out a BOLO on Kates car. But that's about it. I snooped around kates desk for any clues as to what she was doing this weekend, and came up with nothing.

McGee's is helping Abby in the lab; Gibbs is with Ducky, and Kate. Kate is either with a crazy terrorist, of lying on a slab in the morgue. And I can't stand just sitting here waiting to find out witch.

So I've decided to go and see how Abby and McGee are doing. "Where you going DiNozzo?" asks the boss as we get on the elevator together, him with a coffee in one hand and a caff-pow in the other.

"Same place you are." I tell him he nods and smiles.

We step off the elevator together and walk in to find Abby Pacing, and McGee staring at the computer screen. "Close your mouth McFlycatcher." I tell the probie.

"What's going on Abs?"

"Gibbs well the DNA from the girl and the man have come back." She answers still walking. "we didn't get anything from him." She stands still. "And he is the girls' father. But we did sort of get a match to the girl."

She looks sad and confused but won't say anything. "Sort of?" Gibbs asks.

The goth nods her head. "Yeah her mother is in the system."

"Jail?" I ask this time.

The girl shakes her head at me "No, Tony It came up as..." She took a long deep breath "Catlin Todd.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

I told them what Tim and I had only found out minutes before. Gibbs gives me the caff-pow and starts to walk away "Gibbs that's not why I called you." He turns to me. "Timmy cleaned up the video."

He gives me a short nod "Let's see it then." Gibbs, Tony, and I walk up to in front of the plasma, while McGee stays where he's at in front on the computer as he types.

The T.V. turns blue, but soon you see the inside of a house or apartment I'm not sure witch. "Thank you sooooooo, much!" says a small voice. You can tell the person holding the camera starts to jump, as it begins to shake. "I love it."

"Well we love you." Came a female voice. We all look to one another thinking the same thing 'was that Kate?' but look to the screen again.

As we look to the plasma A picture of Kate comes on. We all gasp. "Well I love you too!"

The time changes on the video and we see a man with a back pack in his hands "When are we leaving?" asks the little girl.

A laugh comes from the girls' dad. "We can leave when your mom gets off of work."

The camera turns "Mom boss makes her work all the time, so she can help people." The girl talks into the recorder, and we finally see she has brown hair just a shade or so lighter than kates. With brown eyes, like Kate, and her signature eye roll.

Same date different time. First we see the back of a seat and hear the rumble of a car. But the picture soon moves to the driver, the man "How long is it gonna take? momma said we'd see her soon."

"Just a little longer." said the man as he steels a glance at his daughter.

Time changes again. "Ready, setty, and action!" Says the girl as a picture of a door comes on.

A mans hand slips in, and turns the key until there's a click of the lock. He pushes open the door, and every ones face in the room fell at what was on the T.V. We see the man take a step into the apartment, and the picture turns to the living room of our crime scene. "Somebody call 911!" Yells the father as I see the home of my best friend, a bloody mess. Glass is every where, and most of the furniture is overturned, and broken, but almost everything is stained in the red liquid we all know is blood.

"Rose, baby, close your eyes I don't want you to see mommy this way." I close my eyes, what does that mean? If Kates the mom what happened?

But then, we see a flash, and hear the KABOOM! "Mommy!" the girl screams. but the video ends as the camera hits the ground.


	10. drictor shepard

**The first snow fall of the season! Yay!**

**I don't own NCIS. But I do own an awesome pair of new Abby like socks!**

**I missed the Christmas episode! I want to cry.**

**Ducky's P.O.V.**

Abigail had called me soon after Jethro had left telling me to come to the "Labby" as soon as I could. So I finished up gathering the DNA from the elder female, and made my way to the lab.

I walk through the open door but stop as I see everyone from ' team Gibbs', minus Catlin, is standing in front of the large screen, other than young Tim whom is at the computer.

"I love it!" I hear the video say but I do not look the screen I instead look the agents and scientist. They all gasp, as they see Catlin, Anthony Knows what is happening. He starts to believe, his partner, friend, and sister, may be the body, in autopsy. Trying so hard to keep his emotions bottled up and off of his face but I see the tears well in the man's eyes as he watches'' the horrid video.

Tim is looking at the screen tears flowing freely as he watches the little girl interact with her father as she talk about her mother working long hours. Tim looks as if he wants to be sick as he thinks of Catlin on the slab.

Abigail has been crying since I got here and probably before that. But she is now sobbing and all out clinging to Jethro, asking him if her, dear friend is okay. And demanding he finds her in one piece, as she clings to him. Needing her friend to be alive.

Jethro is holding onto the young girl and I see a few tears that he does not bother to wipe away, and when the bomb goes off on the screen I look into the agents eyes and I see something that tells me he is crying for Catlin, but someone else also. It is the little girl.

Tim decides it's a good time to speak "Um… Boss well we were also able to recover the audio off of the phone you found." He starts to type again.

"Ahhh...Okay Kate." We all hear Abigail say once Catlin's voice was done instructing what to do. "I need you to call me, back as soon as you get this. If you don't I'll go mad, mad I tell you. Then I will hate you, and kill you. Well not really, cuz I love you too much. But I will go insane and now I can't sleep so..."she was cut off by another beep and so her tirade is stopped.

**Abby P.O.V.**

The message I forgot I left that, oh god I threatened to kill my missing, possibly _dead_ best friend. "What did I do?"

"Shhh you did your best to find out what she was trying to tell you." Gibbs tells me.

_Ring_

_Ring_

I walk over to the phon and pick up "hello?"

"Abby? its director Morrow." says the voice. "Is Gibbs there?"

"Yes, so is the rest of his team, well other then agent Todd. Oh, Ducky's down here too."

"Well can all of Gibbs team, Dr. Mallard, and yourself all come upI need to talk too all of you and it would be simpler with all of you at once."

I look too Gibbs "Yeah, okay." and we both hang up.

"Ahh the director want us up stairs, all of us." I look around the room, as i say this.

Tony asks "why?"

"I don't know." Gibbs answers.

Not knowing what was going on the five of us get on the elevator and stand in silence until we reach the bullpen then we all walk off the lift. Together we walk up the stairs and make our way to the directors' office.

"Jen?" was the first thing said when we opened the door to Morrows office, and what surprised us all it came from Gibbs.

As we step further into the room Tom Morrow stands as the red head, Gibbs addressed says "Jethro." And nods to him. I look to Tony, and Tim to see if they know who this woman is but they both shrug.

"Gibbs I know this isn't the best timing but I've had it planned for a while now." Morrow says.

Gibbs takes his eyes off 'Jen' and looks to Morrow "what, Tom?"

A sigh comes from the director and he explains himself. "I'm retiring Jethro." He pauses "and this is Jenifer Sheppard. Your new director.

Everyone in the room is twice as silent as before, like stopped breathing silent. Until Gibbs says "One of my agents are missing and your quitting on us." It was more of a statement then a question.

"No I'm not. It's been a long time coming. _Director _Sheppard and I have had this planned for almost two months now and this has nothing to do with agent Todd." Insists the old director.

You can see the flames in Gibbs eyes as he becomes more and more determined to get director Morrow to listen, and understand. "Ari Haswari." Is all he says.

Morrow gets this look of recognition and fear? Maybe. Anyway, he quickly rids all emotion of his features as he says. "Gibbs, now you don't know this. He was working for the FBI." You can't just blame him for it because he and agent Todd, have a… let's say history." He tries to reason with Gibbs but we can all see that even he is doubting his own theory.

I think I would be able to explain this a little better than Gibbs. "Actually Mr. Director, Kate sent me a weird text message last night, and a few hours ago I finally figured out what it means." He and director Shepard both look to me.

"And."

"Well it says "Help Ari". We also have recording of the captor but we have nothing to match the voice to Ari." I take out my cell phone and show both directors the text.

Morrow has that look of sadness and fear again as he reads and still tries to prove us wrong. "But a message like that could mean a number of things." He stats mater-of-factly.

I start to fumble around in my pockets until I find the one with a piece of paper with proof in it. "There over twenty possible answers on that paper. Do any of those, besides the one circled make any sense?"

The director sighs in defeat and hand me back the paper that I plan on keeping in my pocket until I can show Kate I figured out her message.

"Okay, before I leave I'll make one last call to the FBI. But as of tomorrow this is no longer my, case, office, or job." He tells us as he looks around the nearly empty office.

We all shake the directors' hand and tell him goodbye, well I hug him and tell him that I'll miss him. And welcome director Shepard before we get back to work, not having time to talk and find out the history between Gibbs and 'Jen', because we are all too focused on finding Kate.

We all walk down the stairs together but McGee, Tony, and Gibbs walk into the bullpin whilst Ducky and I get in the elevator. "Ducky?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

He looks me in the eyes "So am I."

**Ok I know I haven't done kate P.O.V. for a while. She is in the next ch. Please review if you like or if I did something stupid, just do it cuz you can.**


	11. unwanted kisses

**I love Christmas. And I got my first paycheck so I got my mom and dad something half way nice this year. **

**Oh and happy New Year it's officially 2011.**

***I own didley squat.**

**Kates P.O.V.**

It's been a few hours since Ari has cuffed me to the head board of the cheap motels bed, and I have lost track of time because the only clock in the room is to my right, and I find it too painful to turn my head while my arms are above my head the way they are.

Ari is snoring softly, which is reminding me that I can't get to sleep. Because I either start to get to thinking about little Rosalie, my sister Alice, and her husband Jacob, all finding the mess that is my apartment. Or hoping that Gibbs has noticed my absence, while Tony was trying to crack a joke about my tardiness, as McGee is doing something with a new software program to speed up his computer. Meanwhile Ducky is telling a tale from years ago to Palmer, whom keeps saying the wrong things at the wrong time, while Abby is in her lab going over her newest piece of evidence, slurping a Caf-pow as she talks to herself.

Or another reason I can't sleep is the fact I am in so much pain if I move I want to scream. Not to mention that the whole in my arm is still bleeding on and off.

But the one thing that is _really_ keeping me awake is _him,_ Ari. He is next to me in a small bed, and said that he wouldn't hurt me. _Yet_. That one little, three lettered, one syllable word has changed everything. I know this sounds crazy, even in my head, but I think to an extent I have come to trust the man snoring next to me.

It's not like I'm falling for him or anything. (Sorry Kari fans) It's just that I've been held captive by this man on two other occasions and booth times he had been honest and done as he said he would. And that is what scares me the most. It isn't like I have anything he wants, well other Gibbs but he has had me two other time, and not used me to get to Gibbs so why now?

Both other times he had wanted something in return, the first time a virus, the second time, information on air force one. Now though, I'm not sure. We had just ended a case and weren't working on anything new yet. What does he want? "What do you want?" I asked aloud unaware of how quite the room had become.

"You." Came a voice from beside me on the bed, making me jump. The jump, jolting my arm, in turn making me let out a small scream. "I am sorry Catlin. I did not mean to startle you."

"I'm fine." I say through clenched teeth. And as soon as the words leave my mouth I want to laugh at myself for using the same line as I had the night before when Tony had made fun of me. I let out a stray tear, stopping any more from escaping, by changing my train of thought.

"What?" I ask the terrorist whom I'm sharing the uncomfortable bed with.

"I said 'you'."

I look at him out of the corner of my eye and he is just staring at me. Not sure of what else I can say, I ask "why?"

"Catlin do you not see yourself? You are attractive, you are smart, and I believe in the short amount of time that we have spent together, I have fallen for you." He caresses my cheek as he pushes hair out of my face.

As I feel his hand on me I try and fail to suppress a shiver that shakes my entire body, once again making a sharp pain shoot through my arm. As I let out a groan he says "does your arm hurt?"

I think of saying 'No. it feels great.' But think better of it right before the words leave my lips. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure, that it's broken." I tell him, not sure what he is up to.

"Okay I don't think I can fix it without the proper tools but I might be able to help with some of the pain and stop the bleeding." His face is above mine as he speaks softly. "I am going to go back out to my car and get some first aid supplies, and when I come back I will uncuff you, then I will see what I can do with it."

I'm lying as still as I can try to possess what Ari had just told me. _He loves me?_ No he doesn't he is obsessed with me. And this is terrifying, that means I have to find a way out of this as soon as I can, god only knows what he is capable of.

As I'm laying half underneath the terrorist and trying to think of way to get out of his custody. I suddenly feel his lips upon my own, and at first I am to shocked to even react at all, I just lay there, eyes wide. Then I realize what is happening and try to pull away but I can't, all that happens is I sink a millimeter or two lower into the pillow, as this happens he lifts his head and looks into my widened eyes. "I am sorry Catlin, you are just so… sexy." He tries to explain and justify his actions to me. "I will be right back to look at your arm." Ari tells me as he slowly pushes himself off from on top of me, sits up, gets out of bed, and walks out the door.

**Abby's P.O.V.**

After mine and Duckys little chat in the elevator I realized it's not just me that is worried about Kate, everyone is. So I came back down to labby and working on everything I can to find her.

So as _Android lust_ is blaring through the speakers of my stereo I'm checking through everything I can think of, but at the moment the DNA from the woman is in my baby, and hopefully we will soon know if Kate is still alive. But as we wait for the results, I am checking all of the personal item that the deceased had on them at the time.

_Ding_

I take a shaky breath as I walk over to the machine, that is now printing out what it has found. Oh. My. God.

**Ok I know I suck for no writing more for this chapter but if I had the next chapter wouldn't be as good….so sorry. I'll update asap.**


	12. DNA match

**I so, totally, and completely own NCIS. Not!**

**Ok I'm not sure how this chapter will come out as but there will be some Gibbs and Abby and maybe Tony, I'm not too sure if I can fit Kate in this chapter sooo… on with the story.**

** Gibbs P.O.V.**

I just got down to the lab and when I open the door I hear Abby say** "**Oh. My. God." So I go in and see Abby looking at a piece of paper with tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her body,

"Abby?" I ask as Goth that is crumbling in front of me. "What'd you find Abbs?" I ask her knowing she found out something.

"It…I….The….Kate…match…..dead….." Abby said between sobs.

I look her in the eyes and say "Are you sure?"

She stares back at me with her green orbs "Yes. No. kind of. The machine is." Fresh tears fall "I'm not. I just have this…this…"

"Gut." I finish for her, and she nods. Then run it again, hand match it. I don't care do what your gut tells not what the computer tells you." I tell the usually happy Goth as the music is blaring around us.

Abby wipes the tears from her face and hugs me when I hand her the Caf-pow I had brought with me.

"I'm gonna go see if tony and McGee are back yet."

**Tony P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we missed this Gibbs I gonna kill us." McGee says as we start looking through Kates' car.

"Hey, we had other things to worry about at the time, McGoo." I tell the probie "And it's not like he saw it either. I'm just glad we found it and not someone else. That way we can tell Gibbs there is no contamination."

"I just hope this will tell us she's okay."

_Ring_

_Ring _

"DiNozzo." I answer my cell to which I know is Gibbs.

"Have you found anything useful?"

I scratch me head as a reflex "Ahhh… we actually have, boss."

"And that would be what DiNozzo?"

I let out a sigh "Kates' car is in the parking lot it looks like Ari may have had another car waiting here for him. Did Abby find anything?"

"Yeah."

"What did she find?" I ask Gibbs and that grabs the attention of McGee.

"She is double checking the results now, but the DNA is a match to Kate."

I am silent and I think a few tears fall but I can't be sure. "I'm gonna get this car to NCIS. I've gotta call a tow truck I talk to you latter. Bye boss.

McGee is looking at me with worry "It's a match."

"What is?" the young agent asks me.

"The body in autopsy, the DNA matches Kate. But Abby doesn't buy it, so she's checking again."

McGee looks away and I can tell he is crying but I'm not going to call him on it, like I would under any other situation, but like me he cares for Kate and neither of us want that to be her.

"Hey Tim." I say "How about we get this car to Abby and see if we can find any background info on Kate."

"Okay." He nods softly.

**Kates P.O.V.**

Ari comes back in and as he said he unlocks the cuffs and leads me into the bathroom. Once the cuffs are off it actually hurts to have my arm free, after being in one position for so long.

Ari closes the lid to the toilet and tells me to sit, so I do as he instructs. Then he takes out the same knife that put the whole in my arm, and cuts off the sleeve to my shirt. "You were right about tour arm. It is broken. There is not a lot I can do, but clean the wound, wrap your arm, and make a sling for you to use." My kidnapper tells me as he is crouched in front of me.

"This will hurt." He tells me as he takes out a bottle and grabs a washcloth off of the sink. He pours some of the liquid onto the towel, and gently puts it to the front of the gash. I hiss out in pain "sorry but it needs cleaned or it will become infected."

He the does the same to the back of my arm were the blade had gone through. Once the wound is cleaned he gets a bath towel and cuts a strip off, then ties it around my arm, and I let out a small yelp at the pain of him applying that much pressure.

With the rest of the ripped towel he makes a sling for my arm. "Now Catlin, I must cuff you to the bed until I get back. I'm going to find us another vehicle, and get some food for us before we leave."

I nod still not sure what I can say to him after he kissed me. He walks me over to the bed once again and I sit. This time though he only cuffs my left arm. And says "I'll be back Catlin." He places a….I want to say gentle but it feels wrong…..Kiss on my lips and again I say nothing just sit there. But he is soon getting the first aid kit and walks out the door.

I look around the room for something, anything to help me out of this. And I see it, Ari must have taken it out of his pocket when he fell asleep, and forgotten about it.

**Abbys P.O.V.**

It's almost 20:00 (8:00) and I've tested the DNA form the woman in autopsy three times, and I'm about to do it a fourth. But this time by hand like Gibbs suggested, and thinking of Gibbs he appears in my lab within seconds. "I think I'm about to find something."

"And why is that Abby?" Gibbs asks handing me a Caf-pow but pulls it away as I reach for it.

"Well any time I have something, you show up. Weather I know I have it or not." I tell him. As I look back to the screen and carefully examine the two DNA samples on the computer. At first they look identical but I take a closer look. "Holy crap Gibbs. Kate isn't dead, at least not here. But I do know why the machines thought she was."

**Tonys P.O.V.**

All I could find in Kate file is that she has three brothers and one sister, father has been deceased for eight, but that is it. So I started to check into her medical history, well I found out she was a surrogate, for her sister, and brother-in-law.

I stand up ready to go and find Gibbs, when I round the corner to get in the elevator. I run into McGee and say "Probie come and listen." So he stays on and rides down with me to the lab.

I practically run into the lab when I see Gibbs talking to a happy Abby. Wait why is Abby happy? It doesn't matter. "Gibbs! Kat had her sisters kid."

"What?" Gibbs asks

"Kates sister couldn't get pregnant so they took Kates sisters husbands' sperm and Kate had a baby for her sister." I told him in one breath.

"Oh! That makes so much sense!" Abby says jumping "But it's still horrible that something like that happened to family of family, well I guess not like blood, but close enough. Does it make me a bad person that I'm happy?" Abby asks us all in one breathe.

"No Abbs," Gibbs says "It makes you human."

I look to McGee, and he shrugs, "I think we missed something elf lord."

"Kates DNA matched because, her sister and her are twins. And Abby caught what little difference there is in the DNA. Kate may still be alive."

**Yay this chapter is a little longer and I'm glad because it is. Please review!**


	13. The call

**Sorry I know it's been a while but I've been busy with, school, work, and many other things. Oh and sorry buy since Kate is alive this story starts in 2003. I should have said that before, but now you know.**

** Kates P.O.V.**

Ari is out getting something to eat and I have the best and only opportunity I'll have in a while, possibly at all. My left arm handcuffed to the head board, and right arm broken, and just weak everywhere from blood loss. But I need to reach the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

Using my legs and left shoulder I slowly and carefully position myself so I'm lying across the bed I slide the forgotten cell phone with my left foot of my top of my right. I then bring my feet up above my body and drop it, the cell lands on my chest with a thud, and I heave a sigh of relief.

I dial 911 and they pick up on the second ring "911 what's you're emergency?"

"Thank God! My name is special agent Catlin Todd, and I have taken captive by Ari Haswari. I need to speek to the director of NCIS immediately!" I say as fast as I can without slurring.

"I'm putting you through now." Says the operator.

**Jennys P.O.V.**

Its 5:30 am and agent Todd has been missing for over 30 hours, Tom morrow left, for good, at midnight. And I'm going through agents file. The phone on my rings and excited to answer my first call as director of NCIS I pick up before the second ring "Jenny Shepard."

"Hello? The operator said she put me through to the director of NCIS. Shit!" the woman says in a stressed and pain filled voice.

"I _am_ the director of NCIS. Tom Morrow has retired." I say

The voice sighs with relief. "Thank god! Okay, I need your help. My name is Catlin Todd, and I am being held captive by a terrorist named Ari Haswari!" says agent Todd in a hurry.

I say "stay on the line" and I run out of the office and see Gibbs "Gibbs in here now. McGee setup a trace on the person on line one."

I run back into the office and to the desk where the phone is setting "Kate? Are you still with me?" I ask as I put it on speaker so Gibbs can join in.

"Yeah." Is her tired reply "Ari left his cell, when he left to get some food, but getting to it has worn me out."

Gibbs has a look of relief, shock, anger, and worry. "Kate? Where are you?" asks the graying man.

"I…I don't know. In a motel somewhere. It's cheap, on pool, the room has two crappy chairs, a desk, no T.V. , and a bed." She tells us.

"Kate, can you make a run for it?"

There's a small weak laugh "Sorry Gibbs, I tried didn't work out so well. Oh Gibbs! Tell Rose, Jake, and Alice I'm sorry they had to see my apartment like that." I look to Jethro silently asking in those are the name to the bodies they found, he nods, tears gleaming in his steely eyes.

"How did you get Ari's phone, Kate?" Gibbs asks changing the subject.

Not noticing the change Agent Todd says "It wasn't easy, my left arm is handcuffed to the bed, and my right arm is well… broken, but don't worry I got a stab in his shoulder too. But anyway I turned so I was across the bed and picked it up with my feet."

"Kate he stabbed you?" I ask her looking to Gibbs, she gives us an 'uh-huh'.

"You said you're tied to the bed. Kate, has that bastard touched you?" asks the man I once loved.

"Hey! You avoided me when I was talking about my sister." She weakly says avoiding the question. "How did you know I'm missing if Rose and Jake didn't come in?"

Gibbs eyes are closed trying to process what she _isn't_ telling him. I open my mouth to answer but before I can even say anything, Kate says "Shit! He's coming!" Then a scream of pain. "Sorry, just hit my arm wrong." She says in a muffled voice, probably because she hid the phone.

**Tonys P.O.V.**

I walk into the bullpen and Tim's sitting at his desk on the phone with a shocked look while typing on his computer. "Hiya Timmy." I say

"Kate." He tells me then puts the phone on speaker. "She can't hear us." He tells me.

"Are you tracing it?"

"I'm trying the signal is bouncing all over the U.S. it hops from one state to the next hitting random cities, it'll take hours to trace."

"Ahhhhh!" we look the phone in shock "Sorry, just hit my arm wrong." Kates Voice is muffled.

"We don't have Hours, McGee." I state.

"I know." He types wildly.

"Sorry, but we have to move we can eat in the car. We are on the news, and so is Gibbs, so he either hasn't been to your apartment, or someone else has." I glare at the phone as if it were Ari himself "So I now have two reasons to be upset, Gibbs didn't die in the Bomb, and now we have to postpone our romantic breakfast in bed." My glare wasn't the only one that turned murderous when he said this, McGee even stopped typing.

There's a rustling noise and Kate says "Thanks for taking care of my arm."

"If I hadn't you would have lost too much blood, and I am sorry, I didn't need to stab you with that much force." His voice soft. There is silence for a minute, then "Watch you head."

Then nothing else for about ten minutes and Kate says "Home." It's a whisper but we hear it.

Ari does too "What did you say, love?"

"Thinking out loud." Is her reply. But McGee and I look at each other and we both know she's lying.

** Review please and you'll be my valentine!**


	14. Abbys breakdown, and phone sex

** Wow, it took me 45 min. to figure out where they would be on the road, only to find that is it the capitol of not only Kate is from, but where I live. What a waste of time. Trying to be accurate sucks.**

**If I owned this is what would have happened, but it didn't, so I don't.**

**Kates P.O.V.**

We just passed a sign that said 'Indianapolis' so with the phone in my pocket I say "Home." Ari asks what I said, and I tell him "just thinking out loud."

But as soon as he sees one he pulls off to a side road "Get out." I do as I'm told, scared of what he'll do if and when he finds the phone. Were on a dirt road with no house and no cars, damn. "So what do you have?"

I look at him as if I don't know what he's talking about, but again he sees through it. "Ahhhhh!" he hit my wounded arm with enough force to knock me to the ground.

Lying on the ground, weak and wounded, with god only knows how much of NCIS listening to me, Ex-secret service, and special agent being defeated.

Unable to get up he rips off the make shift sling on my arm, searching it then throws it to the side. He splits my shirt almost in half, putting his hands on my stomach and feeling from my waist line to my bra, and flips me over doing the same.

Not finding what he's looking for Ari brings his rough hands to my hips, the fear of what's happening grows, he slowly slides his hands down my legs, but doesn't get far when he feels the open cell phone in my front pocket, "Hello agent Gibbs." His smile widening.

**Abbys P.O.V.**

I had just gotten the results from the blood on the pocket knife, it's a match to the blood Ari left in autopsy the first time we met with him, but I can't think of that now. The other, larger knife had a match too, Kates. But it had something else on it, which is being tested now.

_Ding_

And there it is, my breath catches and I close my eyes. I print out the results, and unable to wait on the elevator, run up the stairs and soon reach the bullpen "where's Gibbs?" I ask Tony and Tim, who are both staring at the phone as if wanting it to explode.

"With the director. But Abby…"

I cut McGee off "Don't have time, found something" I say running up the stairs to the directors' office. But before I can say anything, I see Gibbs and the new director staring at the phone just like I had seen DiNozzo, and McGee doing.

I open my mouth to tell Gibbs what was in the Knife other than blood, but I'm stopped by a man saying "Get out." Knowing that voice as the voice from the recording Kate made when she was abducted, I close my eyes and focus to make sure it isn't my imagination. "So, what do you have?"

Nope same voice, same man as the other two times, Ari Haswari. "Ahhh!" Kate screams out in pain, for a long while it is silent other than static and some grunts.

In the silence Gibbs seems to notice my presence and walks over to the door where I'm standing "Whatcha got Abbs?" asks the team leader

"Bone, bone was on Aris knife. It matches her DNA."

"Okay, I need you to do something for me, okay?" asks Gibbs in an almost steady voice. I nod to say that I understand "I want you and Tony to find out what 'home' means to Kate and what she's trying to tell us."

"Yeah. Okay I….."

"Hello agent Gibbs." Says an eerie voice.

Gibbs runs to the phone and says "if you touch a hair on my agents head, I. will. Kill. You."

I can hear the smile in his voice as he replies "Oh Gibbs, I don't intent to touch a single _hair_ on Catlins head." He says implying much worse. "But do not fret I have already explained the rules to her, and that I will not harm her, as of yet as long as she behaves."

"Besides I think that we both know what will happen if we are to ever meet again." He states "Only one of us will be going home."

"And you will be on a slab in my autopsy." Retorts Gibbs.

"You're so sure you will be the one to kill me." It wasn't a question. "Oh and Agent Gibbs, please tell you forensics specialist I thank her for sending Catlin to me, that day in your morgue. You'll be hearing from me soon."

_Click_

Gibbs and the director both look at each other and Gibbs says something when he looks at me. Bothe the red haired woman and Gibbs come over to where I am, and they look blurry but seem really tall, but when Gibbs squats down I realize I'm sitting on the floor, holding myself together.

"No, it's not Abby. Nobody could've known Ari was down there." Says a blurred Gibbs.

At first I didn't know what he was talking about but soon hear my own voice saying "I'm sorry Kate, I'm so sorry. It should've been me, I was scared. I'm sorry."

**Tonys P.O.V.**

Gibbs comes down in a run and says "DiNozzo Find out what 'Home' means for Kate, McGee How's that trace coming?"

I run over to my own desk and open her file and start looking through it. "I've eliminated a few of the towers but I still have..." Gibbs gives him one of his 'do I look like I care' looks. "I'm working on it, but it will take a while."

"Or not!" I say and pull up her file on the big screen "Boss she was born in Indianapolis, moved to Lawrenceburg, Indiana when she was eight."

"McGee, any of those signal thingys in either of those areas?" Barked Gibbs.

McGees typing becomes even more rapid and wild as he searches "Yeah the signal bounced off the same Indianapolis tower three times."

Gibbs throws me a look and says "Get us a helicopter, McGee Come."

"Where we going?"

"To talk to Abby."

I made my call and we're set to leave in fifteen minutes. I got to thinking about kate. "I miss you." I say looking at her desk "where are you? I wish I knew more. What are you wearing?" I ask but see a woman standing next to me so I act as though I was on the phone.

"I… I was just, ah…" not sure what say I stumble over my words.

She woman smiles and says "Having phone sex."

"I…Ah…wha…no." I ramble.

But the woman, who can't be older than 23, or 24 stops me by saying "I'm looking for agent Gibbs."

"Who says I'm not Gibbs" I say

"I am." Came Gibbs voice followed by a slap to the back of my head.

"Thanks boss, helio'll be here in five."

He nods then McGee comes and grabs his gear. "Agent Gibbs, can we talk?"

"It can wait until we get back." He motions for McGee and I so we follow him to the elevator.

"No. It can't. I'm here to stop you from killing Ali Haswari."

**Sorry. If I don't stop there then you'll be expecting long chapter all the time and I don't have that much time. Please review!**


	15. Motel

**Yay I feel like this story is finally getting somewhere, same with my other story **_**the good the bad and the baby **_**it was moving a bit slow but is now back on track.**

**Sorry for the delay life has been nutty!**

**Me-"I own NCIS"**

**Abby- raises her eye brow "You what?"**

**Me- "Or not. But they didn't know that!"  
Abby- "Actually they did it says the creator at the beginning and end of every episode."**

**Me- looks around "oh."**

**McGees P.O.V. (When he talks to Abby.)**

Gibbs leads me up to the directors office where I see Abby curled in a ball on the floor saying things like "It's all my fault!" and "If I wasn't scarred none of this would've happened !" or "I'm sorry Kate!"

Realizing what was wrong I kneel next to her and talk softly "Abby, none of this is your fault. Ari is crazy, if you had brought the evidence to autopsy that day it would be you missing." She looks at me now. "And how would we find you, without you? Just like we need you the help find Kate."

Abby wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and says "Yeah, you're right, we need to find Kate!" standing quickly.

I walk with Gibbs and Abby down and Abby says "Bone was on his knife Gibbs." As she cleans off her face with long, black sleeve.

"We know, Abbs." Gibbs puts his hand on her back to comfort her.

When we get to the bottom Gibbs goes straight to the bullpen, but I continue to walk with Abby to the elevator. "I'll see if I can pinpoint the call from Kate have Gibbs call me when you land."

I nod and say "Okay, I will Abby."

"Thanks Tim." And gets on the lift. But before the doors close she says "Hey Tim!"

I turn back to her "Yeah?" and she kisses me on the cheek.

**Tonys P.O.V. (end of last chapter)**

Tim, Gibbs, the woman and I all stop when she says this "And who are you?" Gibbs growls

"Ziva David. I am with Mossed, I am Ari Haswari's handler." She puts her hand out but Gibbs ignores her and she brings it back to her side.

"Come." Is all Gibbs says, and we all follow him in the elevator.

The doors close and all is silent until Miss Mossed says "You have a bit lipstick on your cheek." I turn to see Abby red lip print on McGee.

"Way to go McFreaky." I say but the glare from Gibbs stops me from saying more.

**In Indianapolis **

"Boss, Abby said to call her when we landed and she should have the exact location of the phone call."

As Gibbs called Abby, McGee and I got the cars we're using set up with all out gear in the trunks, and Ziva did the same following our example. "So why did Abby give you a smutch?" I poke the probie as I say this "Why, McGee? Come on, you can tell me."

But before he can say anything Ziva says "I thought your name was 'MacFreaky'?"

"McFreaky, not MacFreaky." I tell her.

"Tim McGee. Did you say your name is Ziva?" He holds out his hand.

Ziva shakes hands with him and says " Yes Ziva David. And what is your name not Gibbs?"

"Tony DiNozzo." I smile at her.

"Tony, drive. McGee my car. Ziva you're with him." Gibbs points to me.

Figuring Gibbs is trying to avoid Ms. David I agree, not that I had much of a choice.

The car ride was silent both of us scared what we would find when we go the motel. Me, being afraid of finding Kate's body, Ziva afraid of not being able to stop Gibbs from killing Ari if we found him.

"Huh."

"What did you make that noise for?"

I looked to the Israeli "You know you won't be able to stop Gibbs when we find Ari."

She thinks for a moment. "Maybe but I will try."

**Twenty minutes later**

As Kate had said the motel was no sight for sore eyes. Gibbs is the first in because he already had the key, he steps in and scans the room ."Clear!" then does the same to the closet "Clear!" and bathroom "Clear!"

As I walk in I see the bed is a mess and blood on the head board and sheets. I start to snap the camera then make my way to the bathroom as I finish in the bedroom.

In the bathroom I see blood on the sink, toilet, and floor. "We'll find her, DiNozzo." Gibbs says as he turns out the light as McGee brings out the purpley light thingy that shows us bodily fluid… what is the name? oh well it doesn't matter.

McGee shines the light on the bed all of us silently praying, even Ziva I can see it on her face, that nothing other than the already visibale blood shows up. And nothing does, we all even Gibbs let out a breath none of us knew we were holding.

"Mcgee Bag and tag this. I wanna get home and see who's blood this is.

**I know this is short but its all I've sot time for but I will have another chapter up soon, again sorry for the shortness. Reivew please.**


	16. Mcgee answers

**Hey you know what I found out I do own NCIS…the DVD box set, and unfortunately that is the closest I will ever get to the real thing.**

**Abbys P.O.V.**

Timmy brought me everything the team found in the motel, blood samples, sheets, hairs, blood samples, finger prints, some pictures, and oh yeah more blood samples!

So as mass spec. determined whose blood was, well, everywhere and the prints that are still irresolute run through A.F.I.S. I turn out the lights and even though tim says he already did, I get ready to check the sheets for… lack of wanting to say anything else bodily fluid.

Besides what kind or a member of team Gibbs would I be if I didn't follow the rules?

Rule #3: Don't believe what you're told, double check.

**Tonys P.O.V.**

When we got back Ziva asked "what now?" Gibbs pointed to the desk on the other side of the divider of McGee and told her to sit while we found Kate. When she went to argue Gibbs cut her off with hi glare, only she didn't give in, she glared back. But as always Gibbs won.

And now I go down to abbys lab to see if we have any new info. "Hey Abby, Got anything for me?" I ask as a song I've never heard before blasts through the lab. "Who is this?"

Abby looks to the stereo, where I'm pointing "Lo-Ball, songs called Lipstick and Aspirin." **(Hahaha, Pauley was in Lo-Ball. ;D) **I make a sound of approval and she tells me "I do have something… but it's nothing good."

"What is it Abbs?" Gibbs walks in and hands the goth a Caf-Pow.

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Just appear out of nowhere whenever I have something." Abby explains "Never mind. I did find something on one of the sheets."

"And?" asks the steely man

"It was semen. But I don't know who's yet. So it could just be the sheets hadn't been washed for a while."

**Two days later**

**McGees P.O.V.**

Yesterday we, well Abby found out the Fluids on the sheets were not from Ari and Tony had confirmed it with house keeping that the sheets had yet to have been washed from the previous guests.

Gibbs had made us all go home around two last night, and with coffee in hand for the team and Ziva, a Caf-pow in the other for when I see Abby, I make my way around the bullpen setting the coffees on the respective desks. First Tonys, then my own as I put a coffee on the desk where Ziva is sitting Gibbs phone rings.

Ziva looks at me then the phone, I walk over to Gibbs desk set his cup down and hesitantly look around before I pick up "Hello?"

"I'm looking for an agent Gibbs."

"Ah… This is agent McGee, can I help you with something? Gibbs isn't here right now." Ziva watches as I do.

"Yeah I was told to call this number. That missin' agent tha's been on the news, and the guy tha's kidnaped her, I saw 'em in a red SUV leavin' a gas station." My eyebrows lifted so high I thought they would mix With my hair.

"Anything else? Like what they were wearing?" I sit at gibbs computer and starte to type.

"No, but I did find a piece of paper, in the bathroom. I couldn' read it but the cops took it, said for you ta come here and get it from them."

"And where is here?"

"Nevada."

**I know it short but I didn't have a lot of time. I'll have more soon! Tell me what you think.**


	17. Lemon!

**Yay I've been writing like crazy for the past few days and now I'm writing some more so…yeah tell me what you think!**

**Oh yeah an energetic goth keeps telling me to tell you that I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Tonys P.O.V.**

"Are you sure the gut you spoke to said _Nevada?_" I ask the probie.

"Yes Tony for the eighteenth time we are going to Nevada." I hear the voice of McGeek come over the head phones of the helicopter.

Gibbs sent me and the probie to find out if the sighting is real, and see if we can get anything from the cops. "We'll be landing in ten minutes." The pilot tells us.

Once we land a man with black, short hair walks up to us "Special agents DiNozzo, and McGee?" asks the man.

"That's us. You're Detective Marks?" the man nods "So what do you have for us?" I ask.

We follow Marks as he walks to a building that looks the size of Abby's lab. "We found a blank piece of paper on one of the bathroom mirrors, some prints, and a few hairs. But that's all other than the witness statement."

"Did the paper say anything?" McGee asks.

"No but we did find special agent Todd's' prints."

I look at McGee his questioning look mirroring my own. "Could you take us to the gas station where she was seen?" I ask the detective.

He looks at me sheepishly "I could but is might be pointless." He continues "The scene was contaminated, one of the L.E.O.s didn't think to put crime scene tape up and the bathroom had been used more than a two dollar whore."

I glare and say "Well take us there anyway."

Marks nods and me and McMad start head to the SUV both sitting in back not wanting to deal with small talk when we're mad at the idiot.

Once to the gas station we see a, now taped off bathroom and walk in. McGee and I both put on gloves while Marks stands in the corner watching.

**Abbys P.O.V.**

"He didn't even try to help, he just stood there!" McGee rants on about detective Marks and his antics as I'm looking at the evidence Tony hands me.

"What's this?" I ask holding up a paper.

Tony shrugs "Don't know, they said it was on the mirror. Thought maybe you'd tell us." Tony stuffs the rest of his sandwich in his mouth "Marks said they found prints but didn't process them."

I take out the paper and lift the prints, and compare them to Kate's first, and as luck has it last. I run and grab the luminol light and run back to the paper "what if Kate used lemon juice?"

"Lemon."

"Then the writing would become invisible." Tim says

"Lemon, _Lemon."_

"Exactly!"

"Lem… Lum…"

"Hopefully she knows where they're going and is trying to tell us." I say

"Lum.. Lumon… Luminol!" Tony slams his hand the metal table. "Luminol, that is the blue light thingy!" He exclaims.

"Yeah, Tony." I say as I run the light over the paper. "Nothing! I set the paper down on the table and Tony takes a sip water out of his bottle.

Ignoring the rest of the world Tony continues "Remember when you used the light on the sheets last week, McGee? Well I couldn't figure out what the blue light was called, it's been bugging me. I… Wont happen again boss." Ha stops his rambling when Gibbs hand meets his head.

With the surprise of the slap Tony jerks and spills water on the paper. "Tony you're an id…" But I stop when I look at the paper, where the water spilled on it writing appeared "absolute genius! Can I borrow that? Thanks!" I take his water before he can process any of what I said.

I pour the water on the table and put the paper into the puddle so the paper is covered in writing. "Whatcha got Abbs?"

"Oh hey forgot about you, well not like forgot you exist or work here, but like you were in here. Not important, but this is. So I Was talking to Kate a few weeks ago," Gibbs looks at with his usual annoyance. "Patients Gibb, I have a point. And I told her about my fourth grade science fair, long story short you can make writing appear on a piece of paper wet it take another dry piece on top of it and write, the words will show up on the bottom piece. And when it's dry again its blank, until you get it wet, that is then everything come back."

"So she left us something?" Gibbs asks

"Yeah she did, 'Blue Bug in Colby, Kansas. Abby this in not your fault. Just in case I don't see you all again goodbye. Ducky be nice they are family, Gibbs I'm not worth getting killed over. I'll see you sooner or later Kate.' That's all she said."

"DiNozzo find out if any blue Volkswagen bugs have been abandoned in or near Colby Kansas." Gibbs barks at Tony.

"I'll go tell Ducky we got something." McGee leaves.

Gibbs takes out a Caf-pow from god only knows where and kiss my forehead "Good job Abby, and Kate's right, it's not your fault."

"Thanks, Gibbs it's amazing how a man of so little words can always make me feel better. Gibbs?" I turn to an empty lab "Looks like it's just me and you." I hug Bert and he lets one rip.

**Sorry about leaving you hanging but next chapter has some kate pov and a not so fun video maybe, not sure yet but it will be soon and ziva might become part of the team too. Keep reading and please review.**


	18. McLoverBoy

**Sorry it took a little longer than I would have liked, but I've been busy.**

**I don't own but hopefully I will someday meet Pauley Perrette.**

**Did you guys see this weeks NCIS? Tony was engaged? Or more importantly next weeks previews?**

** Kate P.O.V.**

"Get out of the car." Ari told me as we pull up to a light blue house with bark blue shutters and doors. I stay in the car a million thoughts running through my head as to where we are and how to escape this man. "Caitlin, I told you to get out of the car."

Ari pulls me out by my hair "Now, if I have need to repeat myself I will not be so tolerant as I have been, and I doubt that anyone else you meet here will be either." I'm pulled to the house and Ari shoves me in.

"Oh and as of now you are no longer Caitlin Todd, your name is now Kelly Smith. If you answer to Kate, Caitlin, or agent Todd you will be punished. Understood?"

I glare at the man but have no choice other than answer him "Yes."

Ari smiles "Well I take it you remember Basam, he will be staying with us for a time." Ari takes me to a door and into a small room, in the closet he opens a door behind the cloths and I immediately think of tony and what he would say and what quote he would use. "This _Kelly_ will be your new home."

The room was small with a bed, dresser. And another door "that is the bathroom. Now stay here I'll be back shortly." He turns and walks out the door locks clicking into place and footsteps fading are the only noise.

** Duckys P.O.V.**

Tim just left to help find the missing agent, after telling is what was found and how smart Caitlin had been. And also her message for me, 'Take care of them, they're family.' "And that I will."

Palmer walks in and begins to clean off the last of the tables as I finish putting the family in the coolers "I'll be back shortly mister Palmer." I pull off the gloves and throw them out.

As I walk out I hear "Ah… Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Agent Gibbs will find her." The young assistant tries to assure me.

"I have no doubt that you are correct, Jimmy. My concern is more of what state she will be in when they do, I would prefer her not on my table when she comes back to us." I state as the young man before me looks as though he understands.

I turn back and get in the elevator up to see if I can do anything to help now that I have none of my own work to do "Ahh, just the man I was looking for."

"What can I do for ya Ducky?" Anthony asks me.

"I was wondering if I could do anything to help you to find our missing friend."

He sends me a soft smile "I can't say that I know of anything but I'm sure if you check with Abby, Probie, or Gibbs, one of them will have something for you to do. I think."

**Tonys P.O.V.**

"I'm sure." Says the M.E.

I step in the lift and say "Well I'll see you later Ducky I'm off to Kansas. Oh yeah McGoo is coming with me so… don't ask him."

"Duly noted."

**Three hours later**

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."McMoron looks at me funny. "What?"

"Actually we _are_ in Kansas."

"Oh probie, you have so much to learn." I pat him on the back and we walk to yet another police station about a hundred yards away from where the helio landed.

A woman with sandy blond hair walks up to us "Special agents DiNozzo and McGee?"

"I'm agent Mc…"

I cut off the probie "You can call me Tony, that over there is McGoo, er...ah." all thought as to what his name is left my mind.

"McGee. You are?"

"Just call me Rory." The woman smiles at McGee. "Now we have the VW, we used gloves, and we didn't move anything, and have it in the garage ready and waiting for you."

I gave Rory my famous smile but she just looks at me. "Well McGee looks like we found someone who knows what they're doing."

"I know what it's like to lose a partner. I know that you would rather conduct your own investigation than have someone else conduct it for you."

"Sorry." I say as we walk to the blue bug.

Once to the car Rory asks McGee "Your Girlfriend is luck to have someone who can protect her."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Probie says as we get to work, him tacking pics. And me dusting for prints.

Rory leans against the wall "Wife, maybe?"

"Ah, nope no wife." He state oblivious to what the pretty lady is getting at.

Silence for a moment as we work "She want you to ask her out, McLoverBoy." I poke his shoulder.

"No. You think so?" He looks at her.

I look at him "Has a girl _ever_ flirt with you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

After about half an hour of dusting and clicking we help get the car hooked up to a helio and say our goodbyes to Rory "I'm sorry I should have realized."

I look at the cop confused so does Timmy "Ahh… about what?" the probie asks.

"Well you two," I see what she is getting at but don't have time to stop her. "I feel like an idiot. You could have just told me you're gay. It would have saved us all the embarrassment."

The look on his face was so priceless I snapped a quick picture "Ah…We Ah…Er…Tony?" he asks for help. And know we will probably never see her again and just wanting to see McGee squirm.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. We didn't think you would notice, isn't that right honey?" I smile at McShocked and snap the camera again "Well we had better get back."

We get on the helio "Why…What…I don't understand."

" doesn't understand? Oh man I can't wait 'till I tell Abby."

Once we land it dark out and we get the VW in the evidence garage. "Hey Tony,"

"What?"

"Now we aren't in Kansas anymore." He smiles.

"No one likes a smart ass McGee." We see Abby.

"Hey Abbs get a load of this!"

I show her the pics. "How'd you get those?"

"The cop, she thought we," I point to myself then McGee "were a couple." I shiver at the thought of McGee being anything more than a Probie.

"Wish I would've been there." She starts to look at the bug.

"Yeah, me too. I'll be back Kate'll love this." I stop remembering why we are all working like hell, why thing have been so quiet, why none of us have left the office in about a week. Our team mate, friend, family member, is missing.

For the first time I cry, not just a single tear like I have been, I break down not caring if McGee, Abby, Ducky, the gremlin, or even Gibbs sees me. I cry because, I haven't seen her smirk, or laugh, because I know who she is with and can do nothing about it. But most of all I cry because I _don't_ know what hell the bastard has, or will put her through, and I don't know if I will ever see her again.

**I cried as I wrote these last few paragraphs. Please review. The more reviews the more inspired I shall be to write more. Also I want to know what ships I should do, Ziva/Kate and Tony/Jeanne or Ziva/Tony and Kate/? Or Kate/Tony Ziva/CI-Ray? Idk if you have a suggestion please tell me.**


	19. The Plan

**Okay you have all been patiently waiting for this and I hope this is worth the wait. This chapter will go back and forth a lot, sorry but it is needed.**

**I do not own**

** Aris P.O.V.**

"And you are sure this will work?" I ask. The man nods "If it doesn't, it will be your life you pay in return." The man visibly swallows. "If it is a success, you will be rewarded very nicely." I smile.

"I assure you it will work. The only thing is, you must be sure that the cotton is not seen." The man says.

** Abbys P.O.V.**

"Are you sure this is hers?" Gibbs asks me holding the chain.

I roll my eyes "Yes, Gibbs. I'm sure I bought it for her." I pull out the necklace from my shirt "See, it's a best friends necklace, we both got half." I took the necklace we found in the VW and put it to mine, the pieces matching perfectly.

Gibbs kisses my cheek "Never doubted ya Abs."

"Thanks Gibbs, I really need…" I turn around to an empty lab "And you're gone."

**Kates P.O.V.**

The room I was 'given' has nothing I can use in any way shape or forum. Even in the bathroom, no razor or anything. Not know what is going to happen, and sitting in this room for so long has got me so scared I once again pray, which I hadn't done for 'real' in so long. But I come to a close quickly when the door is thrown open.

**I warn you now this is why the story is rated M. I t may get a bit graphic so if you don't want to read I'll tell you when it's over.**

"Kelly I think it is time to have some fun don't you?" Ari says with a smile on his face, locking the door behind him.

Shocked I stay sitting on the bed, my mind reeling, thinking how do I get out of this? What is going to happen? Even though these thoughts went through my head, I already knew what was going to happen, and that there was no escape.

As I'm thinking I don't realize Ari was getting closer, by the time I do it's too late. He grabs my shoulder that is hurt and pushes me to the mattress, "Ari what are you doing?" I already know.

"Taking what is mine." His voice is husky and lust filled. He holds down my right arm as he pulls my shirt off. "You are mine." His lips touch mine and it sinks in its fight or flight so I fight. I push at his chest with my left hand, as I do I feel his smile.

His makes his way down my neck "God damn it! Get off of me!" he pulls both of my arms up above my head and holds them as I start to kick when his lips meet the top of my bra. Aris left hand slides up my back and unclasps my bra. Pulling off my black bra he moves lower, my legs are kicking wildly, he starts sucking on my nipple.

I close my eyes as his hand goes to my belt. Hopping this is a nightmare, but knowing it's not. "Ari. Don't." I say trying to keep my voices strong and willing the tears not to come. He unbuttons my pants and pulls them down. His hand rubbing my leg slowly coming closer to my underwear meanwhile he brings his lips to my stomach licking and biting his way down my body.

I am fighting as hard as I can but I already know I won't win, but as long as I fight neither does Ari. Soon enough he pulls down the last of my cloths, and his hand now makes its way to my core where he 'plays' for god knows how long.

With my eyes closed and leg tired but still kicking I feel his flesh against mine, I feel him enter me and can't help the scream that escapes as he slams into me. To keep from giving him the satisfaction I bite my lip so as he slams into me again I whimper and my lips starts to bleed.

I feel a sharp pain on my right shoulder close to my neck, but I forget about that pain as Ari pulls out and rams back into me. I fight to get my arms free but once again to no avail. He slams back into me, but my mind wanders to get away from the pain. To Abby, Tony, Tim, Gibbs Ducky, even the new woman director whose name I can't remember.

After my struggling has slowed, but not stopped, I feel Ari slow down and slowly push into me one last time before he shudders and empties himself into me. "Ahh… what a good girl you are. Not a bad fuck either." He smiles getting up and dressed, pushing his lips to mine. And he leaves.

** Ok you can read again **

**Aris P.O.V.**

I lock the door behind me as I leave Caitlin or 'Kelly' and I see Bassam sitting in the kitchen with a box of cereal "So did it go as planned?"

"I told you I knew her. She responded just as we hopped." I pop a hand full of cereal in my mouth.

** Two days latter**

** Abbys P.O.V.**

Bob the mail guy come in and says "Hey Abby. Looks like you got something interesting." Bob sets a small package and a few envelopes on my desk.

"Thank you Bob!" I yell as he walks back out the door. When he leaves I open all the mail, nothing good, so I move on to the package. Once it's open I see it's a DVD.

**Gibbs P.O.V.**

"AHHHHH!" I hear an ear piercing scream and the elevator stops, it feels like forever before the doors open. And as soon as they do I run into the lab. The first thing I see is Abby on the floor crying, and screaming as the covers her eyes.

I look around in a panic for the danger but I see none. Then my eyes land on the flat screen on the wall. Tears well in my eyes, and my hand goes to my mouth "Oh god!"

**Sorry it's not all that long but a lot happened. Sorry about the graphicness if you didn't like it I warned you so don't come complaining to me. Please I want to hear more of what the main pairings should be! Right now in the lead is Kate/Tony or Kate/Ziva. I want to know what you want so please review!**


	20. The DVD

**You still have a few chapters to vote but I'll tell you what we have so far In 3****rd**** is Tate 2****nd**** is Tiva And in 1****st ****is Kiva. You want to change the out come then tell me what you want.**

**I don't own anything!**

**Oh and just thought I'd tell you Ziva should be in the next chapter and from then on she'll be a main character.**

**Tonys P.O.V.**

"DiNozzo?" I answered my cell.

"Tony come down to Abbys lab. And bring Tim."

"Gibbs?"

"Tony, hurry." Gibbs hangs up and I look at McGee.

"Gibbs just called me Tony and you Tim." McGee looks at me worried. "He wants us in the lab." We both stand and rush to the elevator.

The ride down was silent, filled with worry and anticipation. Once we stop we hurry into the lab where Abbys make up was running, as her head lay on Gibbs who had tears in his own eyes. Tim and I look at each other knowing it's bad If Gibbs is crying.

"Ahhh…Boss?" I ask

"Abby was sent a DVD, and that's all I've been told." The firey red headed director says grabing not only my attention but McGees as well.

Abby sniffs "Gibbs I don't want to see it. I saw enough."

"I know Abs. But we need to make sure it's the real thing and not, made by a computer program thingy." He kisses her head like he would a daughter. "everyone else ready?" we all nod. "Good."

He picks up a remote and pushes 'play'** If you don't want to read the graphicness you can skip this part and I'll tell you when to start reading.**

"_Please don't do this again!" Kate screams. As Ari comes toward her tied up and naked fourm laying on the floor._

"_Do as I please Caitlin, wether you like it or not." Ari says his voice heavy with lust. His hands roam her body as if she's his own toy to do whatever he pleases with. Kate can't let him do this to her again so she struggles "You don't want to be bad for the audience, do you?" he points to the camera._

"_You are a sick fucker!" she then spits in his face. Ari cleans his face with his shirt then slowly brings his hand up her les and to her core. Where he forcefully plunges three fingers into her. "Ahhh…" Kate whimpers at the pain._

_He retreats his fingers and unzips his pants and is ready to enter her but pauses, stands up and walks to her head. He positions himself over her mouth. "Now Caitlin if you refuse, or do anything stupid I will not hesitate to kill you." He forces her mouth open._

_He plunges himself in hard, making Kate gag in the process. He repeats the action over, and over until he finishes and forces the agent to swallow. The amount of tears coming from the woman is overwhelming._

_Ari returns to his original position and quickly and painfully enters her."AHHHHHH!" she yells. Kates sobbing is quite but still heard, as her man slams into her. He whispers something into her ear "No." again "No!" He slams into her even harder than before, and whispers again. "I…I…Love…Y…You." Kate says just loud enough for the camera to pick up._

_Ari slows and empties himself into the defeated woman. He stands, fixes his pants, and walks to Kates hands and cuts her free "On your knees." Ari demands. She does so, tears a constant on her face a sob breaking through every now and then. "Anything you would like to tell you co-workers, your friends, Caitlin?"_

_Kate shakes her head "I'm so, so sorry." Her voice is horce and cracks more than once in the few words she says. _

_Ari is behind her, he pulls out a knife one identical to the one left in Kates home. Almost knowingly Kate closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Good Bye Caitlin." Ari says as he puts one hand on her mouth to cover her if she screams then brings the hand with the knife to her neck and quickly slides it across her throat. Blood spirts, then slides down her neck and chest soaking her bare body with crimson as it cascades further down her body, until Ari lets her fall to the ground._

"_Bye NCIS." _

**Short and not so sweet sorry but I felt like it needed to end where it did. Tell me what you think and leave a rievew.**


	21. behind the scenes

**I know you're all thinking the same thing and so am I…. it's about time I got this chapter up! Ok so this will most likely be in kates POV so the last few chapters make more sense and some of your questions are answered. **

**This chapter takes place the day after Ari "visits" Kate in her room.**

** Kates P.O.V. **

I don't know how long I've been locked in that room, it feels like it's been weeks, months even, but I know it hasn't been that long it has only been a few days at the most. The only time I've seen any one is the one time Ari came in and, I shudder just thinking about what he did, but it happened and I could do nothing to stop it that was the only time I have seen any one since I was brought here.

Until now. "Come." Ari tells me. And knowing thing would only get worse if I failed to listen to him, I obey. I stand from where I was sitting on the bed and he grabs my broken arm and pulls me in front of him. "We're about to have some fun." I can hear the smile as his breath hits my ear and I can't help but shudder, and he laughs aloud.

We enter a room and I immediately notice the rope on the floor. My NCIS training quickly kicks into action and I scan the rest of the room, across the room almost against the wall I see a camcorder. And that is all that is in the room. Ari brought me to completely concrete room and the only contents are a rope and recorder. _Shit!_

I don't know how long he let me just take in my surroundings but it felt like forever yet it still wasn't long enough to think of a way out of this. "Okay Caitlin, it's time to do as I say." I look at him in confusion, I thought he was calling me Kelly from now on? Ari sees my confusion and just smile. "Strip now Caitlin."

My mind is racing. Is this a test? Am I supposed answer? Or do I ignore him? Either way I know the end result. He will end up raping me again. But how do I respond to get this over with faster? As I think I fail to notice Ari made his way behind me and wrapped his hands around me.

**I'm warning you… if you don't want to read it doesn't but it probably going to be most if not all of this chapter.**

I stiffen as his hands slide down my stomach and to the top of my pants. He slowly strips me as I try my hardest to fight him. But I stop knowing that last time fighting did absolutely no good. He grabs the rope lying nearby and ties my hands together behind my back, probaboly knowing how painful it is. "Bassam." Ari calls out.

Bassam opens the door we entered not long ago "Yes haswari."

Ari smiles his smile that to most would seem charming or sweet even but to me I know it is only sadistic "Did I not tell you you'd get rewarded?"

Bassam looks somewhat stunned but nods anyways "Yes you did. But I thought it would be… well after."

"Can I not give it to you now? Besides, if the plan succeeds you will get much more than a few minutes with the agent. Then again if it fails you won't have a life." Great, Ari at least has some sort of affection for me. Bassam hates me ever since I our first encounter when I slapped him across the face.

The grin on Bassams face is more than enough to tell me he wont be nearly, as much as I hate to say it, as easy going as Ari has been. "thank you haswari." he turns and makes his way to me and when he reaches me he jerks my head up by my hair, in that one swift moment my entire body is thrust upward. "You don not know how long ive been awaiting this moment." he whispers in a menacing yet somewhat lustful voice "To be able to put you, the worthless piece of shit you are, in your place. To show you where a womans, especially a woman like yous place is. How long ive waited to punish you, all of it building up." he throws me back to the ground. I whimper as my arm hits the cold concrete.

Without any warning he slams three fingers into me, I gasp as I feel the sharp pain of his finger nails scraping my insides. He continues violently assaulting me with his hands for god knows how long. Suddenly he pulls out and I feel a sharp pain on my leg. And I lift my head to find out hes biting me, I can no longer contain my tears but I stay a silent as I can so he knows im not giving him what he wants.

I start to feel a warm liquid run down my leg weather its bassams saliva or my blood im unsure. Bassam lifts his head and brings it up to my own and I see the bright red blood on hes lips and smears of it on his chin, he leans in to kiss me but I quickly turn my head. Bassam then smaks me with all his might and holds my head in place as he assaults my lips.

The jackass stands, takes a step back and unzips his pants. "On you knees bitch." I freeze. "Now." I still dont move. He swings his left foot back and kicks me as heard as he can, completely knocking the wind out of me. And he kicks once more before I can catch my breath he lifts my to my knees. Still trying to get air to my lungs Im panting. As I pant he lifts my head and trusts himself into my mouth. Twisting his hand in my hair he moves my head making me gag with every thrust. He doesnt slow until I feel him go off and I cant hold it in any longer I throw up the second the exits me.

"You bitch!" he yells as a closed fist hits my face. Then another and another until I can no longer feel my face. At this point in back to laying on the col d hard floor. Everything is black my eyes refusing to open. But I can feel bassam. Hes pounding into me. Not stopping. All I feel is pain. I think he stops but the pain is still there so im unsure but the blow to my injured shoulder tells me he is out. I try to scream but I cant hear my own voice. Another blow and all goes black.

**Ok it is safe... ish to read :)**

The next thing I remember is waking up and screaming for ari to leave me alone. its fuzzy but I know the camera is recording and ari makes me say I love him. Then the black again.

_**Sorry ho long its taken me. But I am back im not letting life get in the way any more! Please let me know how it is!**_


End file.
